


I Remember Someone By My Side

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sort Of, Tim Stoker is a good bro, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: “Hey Marto, brought some food, figured we could hang out for a bit?”Tim stepped into the room and shut the door with his hip, and sat on the cot next to Martin, who had yet to say anything.Tim got the take out boxes out of the bag, and handed Martin one, who accepted it with a small thanks.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I Remember Someone By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday TMA H/C Week!
> 
> Prompts I Used-Touch-Starved
> 
> TW FOR VAGUELY DISORDERED EATING

Being trapped in your apartment with the only company being a worm lady who is holding you captive can get lonely.

He didn’t try to talk to Jane, so if she was good company, he didn’t know, but in his defense, he was preoccupied trying not to be eaten by worms.

And now he was staying in the institute, it wasn’t the worst place he had stayed, but it was quiet and cold most nights.

He kept to himself, not really leaving his room after work, and he didn’t have much to do, a man could only write so much poetry.

So here he was, sitting on a cot in the storage room.. how the hell did he get here?

Before he could spiral completely, a knock on his door interrupted him, and the door opened to reveal Tim, holding a bag with food in it.

“Hey Marto, brought some food, figured we could hang out for a bit?”

Tim stepped into the room and shut the door with his hip, and sat on the cot next to Martin, who had yet to say anything.

Tim got the take out boxes out of the bag, and handed Martin one, who accepted it with a small thanks.

Tim gave him a soft smile, truthfully, he was worried about Martin, his eyes were sad and he stared into the distance more then he focused on anyone, the bags under his eyes were concerning and his skin was pale, and, no he wasn’t deathly thin, but he was visibly thinner then he was before this whole thing.

After about ten minutes of Martin hardly eating anything, and Tim having eaten half of his food, he put his hand on Martin's arm, and looked at him with concern.

“Martin, you need to eat, even if it’s just a little”

Martin looked embarrassed, but began to eat, not much but Tim was pleased with it.

After they were done eating, Tim faced Martin fully, and grabbed his hands.

“Martin, you can talk to me about what’s going on, I know the whole Prentiss thing has been hard on you, let me help.”

Martin looked up, meeting Tim’s eyes for the first time that night, and his eyes were brimming with tears, and he just looked… so tired

“Come here”

He opened his arms, and pulled Martin closer, and after a few seconds, Martin practically melted in his arms.

It took a few seconds for Tim to realize Martin was crying softly, he ran his hand through Martin's hair and started to think.

How lonely must it have been for two weeks, no one knowing where you are, no one caring to come check on you when they thought you were ill, completely alone.

Tim chastised himself for not going to check on him when he said he was ill, remembering when he was sick and Martin came and sat with him until he was better.

But that was in the past, nothing could be done now, so he held him, and stayed like that.

They had things they needed to talk about, but those things could wait, for now, Martin needed a hug, and a good nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
